


7 day Haikyū!! Ship Challenge

by Siri_Spy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirty Oikawa Tooru, Insecure Iwaizumi Hajime, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa fangirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Spy/pseuds/Siri_Spy
Summary: I will post a oneshot every day for this week.  Today (Thursday) is IwaOi.  Tomorrow (Friday) is KuroKen,  Saturday is (something)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	1. Read Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is a little more than hurt by Oikawa’s dedication to fangirls.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa away, his boyfriend complaining halfheartedly. Iwaizumi suspected he was more annoyed about the precise shot that had bounced directly off the back of his head than the fact that it scared his cluster of fangirls away. Iwaizumi, for his part, was mostly annoyed that Oikawa allowed himself to be distracted from the match by his admirers. And though he might never voice it unless spontaneously still awake at 4am with the absolute certainty that none of his family could overhear, he was more than a little upset that Oikawa still allowed himself to be dragged away by hopeful girls when he had a perfectly devoted boyfriend of his own. 

“What did I do?” Oikawa whined, not making any effort to free himself from Iwaizumi’s grip. Iwaizumi pushed him up against a wall. To anyone else, this would seem problematic to be a regular in a relationship, but they weren’t anyone else, and to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, it was a good place to talk and get Oikawa to listen. 

“I know what you need.” Iwaizumi scoffed. 

Oikawa made a little “Aww” noise as he blushed, obviously thinking Iwaizumi was going to say something sweet or flirty, or perhaps both.

“Physiatric help.” Iwaizumi smirked, dropping his boyfriend and turning on his heel. 

Persistent as ever, Oikawa was behind him in a matter of seconds. “Iwa-chan!” He whined.

When Iwaizumi didn’t stop, his boyfriend repeated himself, much more gently. “Iwa-chan?” He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” Iwaizumi shook off the hand and kept walking.

“Stop!” Oikawa yelped, quickly moving to pin Iwaizumi against the wall. And just as when their positions had been reversed, Iwaizumi knew it was his turn to listen and hopefully not be interrogated. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa asked, much more serious than before.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Yeah! Fine!” He insisted again.

“Don’t lie directly to my face!” Oikawa protested. “I saw your expression back there. Does it have to do with the girls who came to wish me a good game?”

“That’s not all they are here for.” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath. 

“What?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head to look at Iwaizumi.

“That’s never why they are here. “Wish you a good game,” my @$$. That’s not why they were here before and it isn’t why now! And you just bask in it and take it all in!” Iwaizumi exclaimed.

“Who would say no to free sweets?”

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath. “They all want more than to give you something! They all want to be so close, too close! And you accept it, not thinking about how it might affect- well, other people.” 

Oikawa opened his mouth, then closed it, studying him, looking much more preceptive than he had any right to look. “Iwa-chan! You’re not jealous, are you?” He exclaimed.

“Jealous? No!” Iwaizumi denied, knowing his boyfriend saw right through the blatant lie. 

“Ok, I’ll be more careful. And I won’t let them drag me off.” Oikawa promised, releasing Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi stood up, hiding his face under the guise of checking his watch. Or rather, he actually checked his watch, but it was entirely for the purpose of hiding his face. Oikawa wouldn’t see the tears that had sprung to his eyes or the blush that graced his features. “We have about 1 hour until the next match. We should catch up with the team for lunch.” 

Oikawa nodded, wrapping an arm around Iwaizumi as they walked. Iwaizumi leaned into the half hug, too drained to care. He could see the rest of the team enjoying the weather, spread out across a picnic blanket eating, beyond a large pillar at the front of the school.

Before they came into sight again, Oikawa turned Iwaizumi to him, cupping his face. Iwaizumi allowed himself to be pulled into a slow kiss, drawing the last bit of leftover pain from the argument out of him. As they pulled apart, he felt his head being guided to his boyfriend’s shoulder by a strong hand and they hugged for a minute. Then they rounded the corner, and Oikawa caught sight of a rival team and went off to go intimidate them, though Iwaizumi was 67% sure that was not his intention.

He smiled. Everything was okay. Probably.


	2. I’ll carry you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma injuries his ankle and can’t wall, and Kuroo comes up with a plan to get him out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha!! Look at me go! I totally forgot I was doing this!! Hahahaha. Anyway, here is the oneshot I meant to post yesterday! I’ll post another today to make up for it!

???

Kuroo knocked on the door to Kenma’s house, then stepped back and waited for it to open. He leaned back against the pillar supporting the small balcony above the side door, the warm summer wind ruffling his jacket. He loved this porch. It was nearly as familiar as his own, as he and Kenma had spent many hours as small children here. After only a few short months of being best friends, Kenma’s mother had instructed him to only ever use the side door so that they know when he knocks that it is important. He smiled. 

A few more minutes passed in silent observation, when he noticed something out of the ordinary. An unfamiliar plant was growing in a pot of Marigolds by the doorstep. _Interesting._ It was always odd to run into something new at a place so familiar.

The door slid open, breaking through his reverie. “Tetsurō!” Kenma’s mother exclaimed, giving him a half-hug and stepping back to let him inside. She was an old friend of Kuroo’s parent’s and he had known her for nearly as long as he had known Kenma. She was also extremely supportive of his dating her son. 

When he had told her over a phone call (he had called, worried about Kenma after he sprained his ankle during training and didn’t come back to school the next day) his plan to get Kenma out of the house, she had heartily agreed and even offered to help out. Kenma didn’t even know he was here. 

Kuroo thanked her and headed up to Kenma’s bedroom, where he knew his boyfriend would be. 

“Kenma?” He called, peering through a crack in the door. “Can I come in?”

Kenma had headphones in and didn’t seem to hear him. Kuroo slid the door open a little more and called his name again. Kenma didn’t look up. Kuroo sighed and slipped into the room. 

He put an arm around Kenma and whispered, “Hey Kitten!”

Kenma jumped and pulled off his headphones, “You scared me!” He accused. 

Kuroo smiled. “Did ya miss me?”

Kenma shrugged. “You texted me 3,892 times in the last day.”

Kuroo grinned sheepishly. “Was it that many?”

Kenma opened his phone to a screenshot. Kuroo sighed. “Hang on a minute!! That’s from last month!!”

It was Kenma’s turn to look sheepish. “Maybe...?” He started to turn back to his game. 

“Kenma! We have to get to practice!” Kuroo protested, snatching the switch.

“Hey!!” Kenma yelped, swiping at it. “I can’t walk on my ankle!”

“So?” Kuroo asked. “I’ll carry you!”

Kenma flushed instantly. “You- you wouldn’t!” he protested, but he was already swung up in the air and being carried out of the room princess style. 

Kuroo smiled, handing back the switch. Kenma stopped fighting instantly. Kuroo’s heart melted just a bit at his adorable boyfriend completely surrendering to being carried all day. 

It melted a little bit more at the warm smile Kenma’s mother gave him as he passed they in the hallway. 

Kuroo sat Kenma down in the passenger seat of the car, and closed the door, enjoying the warm sun on his face before rounding the car and sitting down behind the wheel. He set off down the road, enjoying the drive. Kuroo liked driving. It was very satisfying, and the warm early summer weather and adorable boyfriend in the passenger seat only served to make it more fun. 

“How’s your leg?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Ankle.” Kenma corrected absentmindedly.

Kuroo smirked. “Ankle then.”

“Hurts. I have pain meds though. Can’t move it.” Kenma reported.

“Huh.” Kuroo nodded, sympathetically.

Kenma groaned. “Sh*t!” He cursed. 

“Lose the level?” Kuroo asked.

“I took out the boss and then a new guy showed up and killed me!” Kenma complained, but it was clear from the sounds from the switch that he had already started a new game. 

“I’m sure you’ll get it next time.” Kuroo replied, pulling into the school parking lot. “But later.” 

Kuroo stopped the car and lifted Kenma out of the passenger seat.

“Aww.” Kenma whined, not fighting. 

“Let’s go!” Kuroo pulled Kenma onto his back and took off, racing toward the gym. 

“Whoa!! Slow down!” Kenma squeaked, burying his face in Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo smiled. 

He slid open the door to the gym. Raising a finger to his lips, he crept over to the bench and sat down to watch the team practice. After a volley, he called out to Tamahiko to correct a serve. 

The team seemed to notice him, and jogged over. 

“I’m surprised the captain was late!” Yamamoto exclaimed. 

Instantly, Yaku turned on him, saying, “He told us when he was leaving.” 

“Hi Kuroo-senpai! Kozume-senpai!” Inuoka greeted them, bouncing on his feet. 

“Kenma.” Kenma muttered, too low for the excited first year to hear it, but probably not intentionally so. Kuroo smiled.

“Let’s play!” Kuroo replied, the team returning to the court. Kuroo leaned back and whispered to Kenma. “You ready to play?”

“I can’t walk.” Kenma reminded him. “My ankle.” 

“Then let’s go!” Kuroo exclaimed, standing up with Kenma still on his back. “You can help me win!”

They played like that for the rest of practice, Kenma whispering into Kuroo’s ear when he noticed a teammate’s movement or advising him about a play. By the fourth time in a row Kuroo’s mini-team won, the practice ended. 

Yamamoto began cleanup, complaining constantly about the unfair game. Kuroo just laughed, and fist bumped Kenma when they sat back down on the bench. 

“Ready to go home?” Kuroo asked.

“I guess.” Kenma turned back to his game.

Kuroo scooped him up and raced outside into the warm, beautiful weather. Let’s just say they didn’t quite go home yet.


	3. Whoosh.  Boom.  Tap. Tap tap tap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama can’t seem to pay attention, and it’s all thanks to a certain red haired spiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast so sorry if there are mistakes or it isn’t great.

Red. Red. Red. Flames. Flying through the air. Boom. Tap. Tap tap tap. 

“Kageyama!!” Hinata screeched. “You missed again!!”

Kageyama blinked. “Wha-“ _Boom. Tap. Tap tap tap. The ball. Hitting the floor. Oh._ “Boke!”

“What did I do?!” Hinata demanded angrily.

“You missed!!” Kageyama snapped.

Hinata growled. “The ball wasn’t there!!”

“And that’s my fault?!” Kageyama countered, knowing this was where he went down.

“You didn’t hit it!!” Hinata screeched, charging. Suga was quick to restrain the spiker, holding him back before he could kill Kageyama. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. “A word.” Daichi commanded, motioning for Kageyama to follow him out of the gym.

Kageyama grunted, but followed, feeling Tsukishima’s mocking gaze on the back of his head. 

Daichi stood at the gate, waiting for Kageyama. Once Kageyama joined him, he spoke. “You aren’t usually this distracted.” He commented.

Kageyama looked away. 

“Why?”

Kageyama groaned. “No reason.” 

Daichi didn’t look convinced. After a moment, he remarked. “You only seem to miss when Hinata is on the court.”

Kageyama usually liked Daichi, he really did. But right now, he was really getting on his nerves. What was he concluding?

“Before Suga and I started dating, I used to get distracted by him too.” Daichi commented. Kageyama must have given some outward signal, because he then ventured, “Is it possible that it’s the same with Hinata?”

Kageyama growled. “Absolutely not. That orange haired loser? No way.” He stormed off back inside the gym, leaving Daichi standing there in shock. 

***

Beep. 3 am. Kageyama sighed, plucking the volleyball off the floor. He tossed it up, setting it repeatedly. Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Thump. The familiar rhythm set in, calming his nerves. Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Boom. Tap. Tap tap tap. Kageyama buried his burning face in the pillow. He had decided months ago that even if he used to have a crush on Hinata, he was his best friend and he did not like him that way. So why did he keep having these thoughts?

Why? Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Boom. Tap. Tap tap tap. 

Why did he suddenly want to respond to the word “set” with “yes we are.” or to “I missed.” with “try again and maybe you’ll hit on me!”? Why did he suddenly want to kill anyone who got too close to Hinata? 

Gay. It was a word Kageyama had heard before. But- wasn’t that a bad thing? He knew it wasn’t bad when Daichi or Suga or Noya or Asahi did it- but for him?

Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Thump. Whoosh. Useless questions tumbling around in his brain, he finally passed out. Whoosh. Boom. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap tap.


End file.
